


Никогда

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Виктор никогда не был прекраснее, чем сейчас, с ним.





	

Возможно, это сон. Юри немного выпил и теперь не уверен, что все происходящее — реально. Полумрак крадет очертания предметов, но Юри ощущает Виктора всей кожей, видит, как тот смотрит — расфокусированно и счастливо, и его губы приоткрыты. Они оба обнажены, и Юри не помнит, как так вышло. Виктор лежит под ним, проводит ладонями по бокам и ждет. Ждет, пока Юри решится — сам. 

Юри всегда не хватало уверенности в себе, но здесь и сейчас это другое. Момент слишком хорош, и его хочется растянуть, продлить, остаться в нем навечно. Но это невозможно, и, не обращая внимания на отчаянно колотящееся сердце, Юри наклоняется к Виктору и целует его. Закрывает глаза и понимает, что пропал: губы Виктора такие мягкие, такие нежные, сладкие, как цветочный мед. Виктор тихонько вздыхает, отвечая на поцелуй, прижимает его к себе неожиданно сильно, и Юри хочется кричать от того, насколько совершенен теперь уже этот момент. Словно он скользит по льду на полной скорости, зная, что не допустит ни одной ошибки — потому что Виктор с ним. У Юри это впервые, и он понятия не имеет, как и что делать, но каким-то шестым чувством понимает: он все сделает правильно. И то, как стонет Виктор, когда Юри проводит языком по его шее, это только подтверждает

Кожа Виктора нежная, как шелк, такая же сладкая, как его губы, и это сводит с ума. Юри облизывает его — всего, целиком, словно боясь пропустить хоть один сантиметр. Спускается все ниже и ниже, и Виктор стискивает его волосы, дышит тяжело и рвано. Ему хорошо, в этом нет сомнений. Но когда Юри проводит кончиками пальцев между его ягодиц, Виктор останавливает его.

— Нам понадобится смазка, — говорит он с коротким смешком, и на мгновение Юри холодеет — неужели ничего не выйдет? У него точно нет смазки, и он не представляет, чем ее заменить. Но Виктор кивает головой в сторону своей тумбочки — его челка качается, открывая хитро прищуренный глаз, и от этого, как всегда, у Юри перехватывает дыхание.

В тумбочке обнаруживается приличных размеров тюбик, и у Юри краска приливает к щекам. Судя по всему, Виктор ни на что другое и не рассчитывал. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Виктор лишь пожимает плечами и улыбается. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, протягивая руку, и Юри забывает обо всем.

Виктор выдавливает немного смазки ему на пальцы, согревает ее своим дыханием.

— У меня давно никого не было, — говорит он, все еще улыбаясь. — Сначала так.

Юри совсем не против. Он мог бы вечно ласкать Виктора вот так, чувствовать, как он жарко сжимается вокруг его пальцев, видеть, как комкает простыню своими идеальными руками, запрокидывает голову и стонет сквозь зубы.

— Еще один палец, — говорит Виктор, словно они на тренировке и Юри забыл, что делать. — Все, теперь пора.

Юри входит в него, медленно и осторожно, руки дрожат, сердце барабаном стучит в ушах. Виктор принимает его в себя, мягким тягучим движением подается навстречу, и Юри до крови прокусывает губу, сдерживая крик. Невыносимо, невозможно, слишком хорошо.

— Давай, Юри, — шепчет Виктор, и он начинает двигаться. Виктор ведет его, направляет, задает темп, и Юри остается положиться на него. В конце концов, он ведь его тренер, верно?

— Только не вздумай кончить первым, — предупреждает Виктор, поглаживая шею Юри, от плеча до затылка, и от этих слов Юри словно взлетает в сложный прыжок, понятия не имея, получится ли приземлиться. И они летят вместе, закручиваясь в невероятное количество оборотов. Виктор выгибается, всхлипывает, его волосы разметались, и Юри уверен: никогда, ни на одном выступлении Виктор не был таким красивым, как с ним, сейчас. 

После Виктор лежит, подложив руки под голову, и улыбается. Каким-то чудом Юри удалось продержаться достаточно долго, и они кончили вместе. Но он не обольщается на свой счет — как и все остальное, это заслуга Виктора, это благодаря ему.

— Знаешь, — говорит Виктор, — ты у меня первый...

Юри распахивает глаза, но, прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть слово, Виктор заканчивает фразу:

— Мой собственный серебряный призер.

Они смеются вместе, и Юри знает, что никогда не решится сказать того, что чувствует в этот момент.

— Надеюсь, — немного грустно продолжает Виктор, отсмеявшись, — об этом ты не забудешь.

— Никогда, — клянется Юри и целует кольцо, украшающее безымянный палец Виктора, — такое же, как и у него самого.


End file.
